The One
by babooblu
Summary: Lizzie realises too late that she has found the one, the love of her life. The story takes place after Red and Lizzie with the help of the task force have completed the blacklist. Red/Lizzie Lizzington
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing, so I apologise in advance.

I own nothing, really I don't.

* * *

"Every person has to love at least one bad partner in their lives to be truly thankful for the right one." — Unknown

"I think he is the one."

Allie had been rambling on for what felt like hours to Liz about her current boyfriend. When they met, where they met, how their eyes were drawn to each other, it was love.

Liz truly was happy for her, but if she was being honest with herself, she was just a tad jealous. Her life was so different now, she was single again and dating was not on her to do list. But she missed it, that anticipation before a romantic evening, the longing to be close to someone, the touches, the glances all but distant memories now.

"Liz... Lizzzz... Helloooo... you still with me here hon?" Liz was awoken from her musings by Allie's hand waving in front of her face.

"Sorry, I'm here." Smiling softly she continued. "So you found "the one", the man of your dreams. Well he sounds like a catch. Really honey I'm so happy for you." She reached forward and enveloped her friend in her arms.

"Hey, come on tell me about your life these days. I've told you everything about Adam &amp; me, so now it's your turn. Anyone special?" Allie been travelling around Europe for years but they had kept in contact and when the opportunity arose they'd meet up. Hearing about Tom was a shock, but she always believed Liz could have done far better than him.

"You know me, I'm a workaholic. Especially now, since the task force was stood down, I'm taking my spare time for me and being a consultant keeps me busy. So no, I'm still single." Liz finished, raised her hand to call the bartender over, another round wasn't going to kill her, hell it had been ages since she had the chance to unwind.

"Well played." A knowing grin crept across her old friend's face.

"What? What's that look about?" Liz knew she was cornered.

"You may still be single, but I asked if there was anyone special. So tell me, have ever found "the one", Tom doesn't count by the way. All he was, was ONE big pain in the ass." Allie slipped cash across the bar to pay for their drinks as Liz stared at her in shock.

"Drop that look hon. Are you telling me that you haven't even looked at another man?"

"I never said that." How she didn't want to discuss this, not now, not ever. But that tiny, treacherous voice inside of her wanted to tell the world. The voice that keeps her awake at night reminding her of what could have been. Maybe if she said it aloud, told someone, gave that voice a chance to free her, then maybe, just maybe the ache that lived inside her would easy.

"Liz, honey, we both know you want to talk. I'm here, this may not be the bathroom floor of our old apartment but hell we'll make do. So tell me, because I can see you, I can see you're bottling something up, let me help." That sympathitic knowing tone to her voice would be Liz's undoing.

Allie and Liz had known each other for well over 14 years now. They had laughed, cried, drank their sorrows away and pieced each other back together again. They knew when the other was hurting, waited patiently for the dam to burst and waded in then hung on until it calmed.

"I've missed you, Allie, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Liz let her mask fall, she didn't need it here.

"Lets find a table and talk, who knows we may just drink a bit more while we're at it. No whiskey I promise, we don't need a reenactment of that night back in college. I swear I still get flashbacks when I smell that damn drink." Allie shuddered as Liz began to laugh.

"Hey you weren't complaining! As I remember you were the one that got generous with the measures as the night went on. Oh lord, how did we make it to lectures the following day!" A genuine smile graced Liz's face at the memory.

"I didn't see you turning your nose up at any glass I gave you. I guess it helped that Professor McKay was enamored by you." With a wink Allie sat at a table to the back of the bar.

"No he wasn't, I'm not going to start explaining that again. He liked all his students, well perhaps you had rubbed him up the wrong way by telling him you had a thing for the older gentlemen. He was in his thirties!" Liz couldn't contain her laughter.

"Well he was older than me, who knew the guy was so sensitive about his age, I was trying to compliment the him for god sake." Allie took sip of her wine. "Lets not get off topic here my dear, come on, spill, tell me what has gotten you all, I don't know, closed off."

"You asked me earlier if I had ever found the one?" She paused, took a deep breath.

"Well I did, I found him, then I sent him away." Liz looked her oldest and dearest friend in the eyes. "I got a second chance at happiness and threw it away." Her voice fading away as she spoke.

"Oh Liz... What happened? Who was he?" Allie reached over to take her hand to encourage her to continue.

"He was, everything." Liz gave a small laugh. "How do you describe Red?"

"The colour?" A perplexed look graced Allie face.

"No, no, that was his nickname, Red." She couldn't help but smile when saying his name.

"Raymond "Red" Reddington, a man of many talents. God he could make you feel as if you were the only woman in the world with just a single look." Liz felt those old stirring again with just the thought of him. Damn him &amp; damn her heart for falling for him.

"I think we're going to need a bottle here. I want to hear it all, spare me nothing." Allie waved over the nearest server.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, you are awesome :)**

_As always, I own nothing :( I'm just borrowing these guys, I promise I'll give them back ;)_

Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes or if this story is boring the crap out of you.

Anyway here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"You want all the depressing details of my love life, or lack of one?" Could she do this? Could she pour her heart out?

"You bet I do missy." A mischievous glint returned to Allie's eyes but quickly transformed into a soft smile.

"Liz, look at me." She made eye contact with her friend. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think you need to talk. I promise no more wisecracks. I'll just listen." With that Liz's last barrier collapsed.

"We worked together, he was, I guess you could say a consultant to our unit. Our first meeting was anything but textbook, but he got under my skin. I fought with him, I blamed him for the mess my life had become. The things I did, I said, oh Allie, I was so cruel." Liz continued while looking down at the table surface.

"But he took it all, every insult and never retaliated. He was kind, generous, funny and oh so infuriating.. Seriously, he was unbelieve at times. I swear he enjoyed watching me get all worked up. If he wasn't trying to rile me up he would be flirtatious, he oozed charm." She smiled and blushed as flashes of past memories flitted across her mind.

"We're you with him while married to Tom? Hey I'm not judging you." Allie held up her hands.

"No, I never cheated on Tom. It's not like I never had the chance to, but no, I was faithful to that lying son of a bitch." Venom seeped into her voice.

"Red warned me about him over and over but I never listened. I accused him of trying to destroy my life, when all he was ever doing was saving me, protecting me, helping me and everytime I threw it back in his face." Again she felt that dull ache in her chest.

"Do you want to go on?" Allie's heart was breaking for her friend.

Liz's only reply was a subtle nod, then a moment of silence before she continued.

"You know, after I saw Tom for what he really was, I went to Red. I stood on his doorstep only a few hours after telling him how lucky I was to have a wonderful honest guy like Tom and how all Red did was lie to me. He took me in, let me cry in his arms and not once did he say I told you so."

She gather her thoughts and forged on.

"The man built me a music box that played that song my dad used to sing to me when I was scared or upset. Red just held me and told me everything was going to be alright, you know I felt safe for the first time in years, I didn't want to leave his arms."

"I've got to say hon, I think I'm falling in love with this guy now." Allie interrupted.

"Yeah he was and I guess still is amazing." Liz answered.

"So Tom was out of the picture, surely you took the plunge? You did, please tell me you did." Allie needed to know more.

"No, it was complicated, we were working together and our relationship had some very rough patches. By the time our unit began to wind down, Red and I had been on a hell of an emotional roller coaster." Liz played with the stem of her glass.

"His life changed, due to his work, his was, well let's say a ghost. He never stayed long in any one place. He needed to keep moving for his own security. But his work with the unit changed that, he began to stay for around for longer periods."

Keep going, keep going, that persistent little voice in her head pushed her on.

"He made one of his impromptu visits one evening, nagged me until I agreed to join him for dinner in this small hole in the wall restaurant. I didn't want the night to end but I was meeting up with the gang for drinks, you remember, your were in town but got called away. Anyway in true Red fashion he invited him to come along to the bar with me." She laughed out loud "I remembered him saying, Lizzie if you're dragging me to some bar where I have socks old than the clientele then I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

"Hold it, hold it. Older than his socks? Liz how old is this guy?" Yes this was definitely a full wine bottle story.

"He is in his fifties, but he behaved like a teenager sometimes." A proud smile on her face.

"You little vixen! Hey you know what I always say, age is but a number." A delighted Allie almost screamed.

"I can't even begin to describe how handsome he was, well still is I guess." Liz began to lose her inhibitions.

"Sexy? He was, I'm mean is, come on, 100% sexy, I'm right aren't I?" Liz couldn't help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Sexy? Let me think." Liz paused as if trying to calculate a mathematical equation.

"You say 100%, I'd say 110% of absolute sex appeal, especially in a three piece suit." She practically purred.

"Focus Liz, focus. So tell about that night." She reeled her back in then settled back.

**2 years earlier**

She watched him place his trademark fedora on his head then make subtle adjustments to its position until it was perfect. To anyone else this little tweaks were unnecessary but to Red there was an art to wearing a hat.

"Should I ask?" He caught her watching him.

"Huh.. Oh sorry, ask what? Are you ready?" Great here we go she thought, he is not going to let this go.

"I know you couldn't still be hungry, and since were are moving on to a bar you can't require more alcohol just yet. So I'm just going to assume you are admiring the view. Is that it Lizzie? Do you like what you see?" As he spoke he invaded her personal space, the timbre of his voice dropping on each word.

"You're incorrigible, you know that and for your information I was just wondering if you're up for a night on the town or is it past your bedtime?" She couldn't resist.

"Are you offering to tuck me in?" He smiled salaciously at her.

"Really, you've a one track mind. Come on I think you need some air." She lead him out of the restaurant.

"Only when it comes to you, sweetheart." He held the door open and gestured her out. "Lead the way, I'm right behind you. And unlike you I'm not afraid to say the view is splendid." He eyed her up and down as she passed him, every curve called out to him to be explored. Yes this was going to be an entertaining evening.

"RED! Walk beside me NOW." This was looking more and more like a bad idea she thought.

"Sometimes Lizzie you can be such a spoil sport." He gained on her linking her arm with his.

"Where did Dembe disappear to or would you like to catch a cab?" She looked back over her shoulder noting the absence of the silent shadow.

"He be here shortly. Now tell me more about this fantasy you have of tucking me in to bed. The bed in question, yours or mine?" He watched her squirm, oh yes he was going to enjoy himself tonight.

"Dembe is here, get in." She silently sent up thanks to who ever was listening for the perfect timing of Dembe's arrival.

"Mmm... This conversation is over, but I will give you a short reprieve." He opened the car door and helped her in.

After a short drive the car pulled up alongside the kerb in front a small bar.

"Here we are. You don't have to come in Red, really you can just leave me here, I'm sure you more important things to do than sit around and drink with me and a few friends." Sure she didn't want him to leave but at the same time she was a bundle of nerves at the prospect of Red meeting her old friends.

"Lizzie there is nothing more important to me than spending time with you. I feel we haven't seen enough of each other lately and that has to be rectified." He nodded to affirm his decision then opened his door and exited the car.

Liz was a little stunned by his words. No she couldn't read into his words too much. He wanted to spend time with, yes, well that is because they worked together and in all that time he felt responsible for her. So it was nothing more. Yes he flirted with her, but then again he flirted with everyone.

She lead the way into the bar, it was deceiving large inside, split into two floors, first floor bright and airy, the second lower floor was home to a smaller bar space with pool tables. Walking to the back of the first floor Liz guided Red down the stairs to the lower level. As they descended the short flight of stairs Liz stop to look out over the floor, spotting her friends in a booth to the back she waved over then continued down the steps and over to them.

Red followed close behind, glancing around as he went, taking in the decor, exits and the clientele. He ran his hand over the shoulder of the pool table as he passed, it had been an age since he played a game, maybe he could talk Lizzie into a quick match before the night was out.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, look at you all, it been far too long." Her excitement was contagious.

"Liz, oh my god, you made it, come here." Ruth launched herself at Liz wrapping her up in a bear hug.

"You look stunning girl."

"Ruthie, you don't look half bad yourself." Liz leaned out of the embrace to look at her friend.

"Stuart, Amy, Lisa you guys haven't changed a bit. Still hanging around in dark bars and drinking too much." Liz laughed and hugged each one in turn.

They chatted over each other for a few minutes until Liz heard a person cough behind her. Damn she'd forgotten. Turning she saw Red with an amused expression on his face. He raised his eyebrows then spoke.

"Lizzie, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sorry, ah, so Stuart, Ruth, Lisa and Amy this is a friend of mine, Raymond." Liz pointed to each as she named them.

"I'm delighted to meet you all, I hope you don't mind me tagging along." He turned on the charm and shook each ones hand.

"Lizzie shall I order your usual?" He placed his left hand on her lower back, then slid it around to rest on her waist as he turned to the group. "Can I get anyone a drink while I'm at the bar?"

"No we're all good here Raymond, thanks." Ruth spoke up first.

"Please call me Ray, Raymond sounds so formal. Lizzie doesn't even stretch to Ray, she loves to call me Red, but that is mainly in private. Isn't that so sweetheart?" Red was beaming.

"Uh... no... I mean yes... No..." Liz was thrown by him, also the fact that his thumb was brushing her waist as he looked adoring at her wasn't helping.

"Liz, you look a little confused. So you don't call him Red?" Ruth was practically laughing at her friend's current state of confusion.

"Sorry, yes, I call him Red, its his nickname." She answered her friend then turn to Red. "And no, can you get me a beer, thank you."

"Beer sounds like an excellent choice, especially after that rich dinner. Oh it was spectacular we must go back there again. I'll be right back, I'll leave this in your capable hands dear." He handed her his fedora then headed to the bar with a spring in his step.

"Liz... or should we start calling you Lizzie? So who is Mr. Charming? How long have you guys been dating?" Ruth leaned towards her, her interest truly peaked now.

Oh yeah, Reddington, stir things up then disappear. Liz turned back to face the inquisition all the while running her fingers over the brim of his fedora. Just how long could it take to get a couple of beers.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
